Filming in color requires ultrahighlight intensity and particular selected concentration of the light. Fluorescent tube fixtures presently in use do not have the easy adjustability needed for filming. A typical type of fluorescent fixture known in the art is the Mole-Richardson eight-tube fixture, type 4411, that is mounted on a wheeled stand. The head of the fixture is is provided with a horizontal cross-pivot so that the head can be rotated, so that the light can be directed relatively upwards or downwards. The head is heavy, since the ballast that accompanies all fluorescent units is mounted in the head along with the fluorescent tubes. Ballast, as known, contains resistance used to stabilize the current in the fluorescent circuit and includes switches, circuit breakers and transformers. In summary, the typical ultrahighlight fluorescent fixture known in the art is cumbersome, difficult to direct generally, and difficult to adjust to demands in small variations in lighting requirements.